


Hot Chocolate and Heists

by SleepySsnail



Category: Leverage
Genre: (sort of), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heist, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, Movies Theaters, Museums, POV Eliot Spencer, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Soft Eliot Spencer, they robbed the same museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: “Parker!” Eliot hissed, the word carrying evenly through the room at the low volume, effectively catching the thief’s attention.“Eliot?”“What the hell are you doing here?”“Stealing,” Parker said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “What are you doing here?”Trying to ignore how easily Parker turned his own question back at him, Eliot said bluntly, “Stealing.”All Eliot wanted was to get something special for Parker, even if Christmas ended a couple weeks ago. The last thing he expected was to run into Parker working her own heist at the same place, but as long as they got hot chocolate afterwards, it would be fine.
Relationships: Parker & Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Hot Chocolate and Heists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atatteredrose (atr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this for atatteredrose! Your prompts were so much fun and I hope you like this. I tried to take inspiration from The Gift of the Magi and came up with this.

Eliot always liked the feeling of walking through a museum. Seeing the different artifacts, paintings, and valued items through history was fascinating during operating hours, but it was almost eerie at night.

All in all Eliot knew there were better ways to infiltrate a museum housing the jewels he’d been eyeing than by posing as a night guard, but it was a tactic Sophie had been on him to try and it didn’t seem too hard. It wasn’t that bad actually, the break room snacks were pretty decent, and aside from his “coworker’s” ability to talk almost as much as Hardison, Eliot was enjoying the job. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy spiking the other guard’s coffee with something to make him pass out at the computers. After that all Eliot had to do was run the cameras on a loop like Hardison had taught him and make his way to his prize for the evening.

Eliot had wanted to do something amazing for Parker for Christmas, but between the con Nate planned last minute and the egregious amount of mistletoe Hardison and Sophie hung up everywhere, it was almost impossible for Eliot to get anything done without Parker hovering over his shoulder and commenting on his plans. That worked out fine when he was making Christmas cookies—he’d never say no to a taste tester—but when it came to obtaining Parker’s present it was difficult to get anything done without her catching on.

The gift Eliot managed to scrape together to give to Parker on Christmas day with the others had been a collapsible staff and a year round pass to a rock climbing gym. To her credit, Parker was more excited about what Eliot got her than she should’ve been considering the envelopes of cash everyone else passed her way.

Biting back a curse at not just doing the same thing, Eliot double checked to make sure the heat sensors had turned off before swiping the jewelry. It wasn’t money, but it was shiny and Parker loved shiny crap. Heck, the Christmas tree was still up with all of its priceless gemstone decorations.

Wrapping up was much easier than starting, and as he finished placing the replicas he’d commissioned a few weeks back, Eliot was already planning on what he’d do with the rest of his night. Nobody had batted an eye when he said he’d be traveling for a few days after New Year’s to take care of some business. That didn’t mean Hardison didn’t hack into his flight schedule or Nate knew what he was up to, but Eliot was almost positive Parker didn’t know what he was up to.

At least that’s what he thought until he passed by a room with a familiar figure suspended from the ceiling by her rigging. Watching with rapt attention as Parker worked artfully to close up the display case she taken something from, Eliot wondered briefly if she knew why he was here, only to shake the thought from his head.

“Parker!” Eliot hissed, the word carrying evenly through the room at the low volume, effectively catching the thief’s attention.

Still tied up in her rigging Parker turned to face Eliot, her face scrunched up as she asked, “Eliot?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Eliot asked, trying to keep his voice hushed.

“Stealing,” Parker said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Clenching his fists in an attempt to ignore how easily Parker turned his own question back at him, Eliot said bluntly, “Stealing.”

“Oh,” Parker stated, looking around the room before pointing to one of the looping security cameras in the corner. “Did you do that?”

Nodding, Eliot murmured in affirmation before nodding in the direction he was headed. “Meet you outside?”

Even in the dark, Parker’s smile light up her entire face as she nodded in agreement and silently finished up. Leaving Parker to her own devices, Eliot made his own escape, ditching the uniform he’d taken off someone and securing everything he had when he came in, Eliot plunged out into the cold air. Just like he’d expected, Parker was waiting for him, somehow managing to get done and out before Eliot.

Smiling as Eliot neared, Parker adjusted the warm hat she had pulled down over her hair and asked, “How’d you know it was me?”

“You’re very distinct, Parker.” 

That was the truth. Parker’s style was defining because there was almost nothing to tie back to her. Any other guard would’ve missed Parker’s silent thievery in the dark, especially considering she hadn’t tripped any alarms.

“So what do we do now?” Parker asked, interrupting Eliot’s thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Eliot asked, the teasing lilt to his tone prompting Parker to punch his shoulder.

“Look around!” Parker said, gesturing to the busy streets with her mitten clad hands, “I want a date.”

“Parker, it’s freezing out,” Eliot said, as if stating the obvious ever deterred Parker from what she wanted.

“So?” Parker asked, already leading Eliot by the arm towards a street that still had Christmas lights up, “I looked it up and there’s a midnight movie theater nearby! Oh! We can get hot chocolate!”

Letting out a laugh at the excitement emanating from Parker as she continued to list off things they could do together, Eliot went along with her. Either Parker did all her research and planned this surprise date out beforehand, or she did a quick google search after running into Eliot at the museum. One way or another, it was fun. Anything with Parker was fun, even if Eliot didn’t always admit it or was apprehensive towards the activities she liked.

But sitting with her at an outdoor café table while they sipped with hot chocolate, a whipped cream moustache on Parker’s upper lip, Eliot decided they’d hang around for a little longer. The theater Parker mentioned had back-to-back showings of _Lethal Weapon_ and _Die Hard_ , and that was too tempting to pass up.

“So what were you stealing?” Parker asked as she licked her upper lip in a vain attempt to rid herself of her milky moustache. “I thought you were busy.”

Cutting right to the point was something Eliot admired about Parker, and he expected nothing less from her after their run-in. Still, it was a little disappointing that he wouldn’t be able to surprise her the way he originally intended, in front of the tree with some of her favorite cookies.

“I was getting your Christmas present,” Eliot said, subtly checking his pockets to make sure she hadn’t lifted her gift from him.

“But you already gave me presents,” Parker said, shivering a bit as an icy breeze blew past them.

“I know,” Eliot said, glaring at the way his name was written incorrectly on his cup. “But I wanted to do something for you. Something you’d like.”

Blinking as if she didn’t understand, Parker reached across the table to place her hand on his. Contact was something the two of them were still learning and exploring together, but Parker initiating a touch to comfort Eliot was rare.

“I like what you got me,” Parker said slowly, organizing her thoughts carefully instead of blurting out the first thing she thought of. “Because you got them for me. If Nate of Sophie got me something like that I wouldn’t like it as much.”

A small rush of relief filled Eliot upon hearing Parker’s genuine reassurance.

“So what were you doing back there?” Eliot asked, trying to piece together what Parker could’ve been taking from the display case.

Drawing her hand back, Parker scrunched her nose up and made a face before saying, “I was getting your present too.”

“What?” The question slipped out of Eliot, but Parker ignored his blatant confusion and pressed on.

“I wasn’t happy with what I got you for Christmas, so I figured I’d get you another thing. Like a belated Christmas and New Year’s gift!”

Parker had gotten Eliot a new mixing bowl and attachments for his kitchen aid stand mixer and a scrapbook she made with pictures of all her favorite dishes he’d made with little comments and knife stickers. That had been one of the sweetest things someone had gotten him in a long time, and useful when deciding what to make that suited Parker’s mood. He didn’t need anything else from her, but clearly she’d had the same thought he did.

“Do you wanna see it?” Parker asked, the gleam in her eyes igniting Eliot’s own excitement.

Watching as Parker produced a black box from her bag, Eliot offered her a smile as she slid it across the table to him. Opening it carefully so any nosey bystanders wouldn’t see, Eliot tried and failed to quell his excitement.

“It’s that weird dagger you were telling us about,” Parker said, as if Eliot needed to be told what he was holding. “It’s really sharp, I almost cut myself, but it’s strong and pretty like you.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m pretty, Parker,” Eliot murmured, turning the knife over in his hands before returning it to the case, “But you’re amazing. Thank you.”

“I thought you’d say that,” Parker smiled, rocking from side to side in anticipation.

Smiling at the familiar behavior, Eliot fished around in his own backpack and handed off the box that held the jewels he took. Parker’s reaction wasn’t as animated as when she opened her envelopes of cash, instead she took her time looking at the jewelry, cataloging every detail and picking apart its authenticity. Running a mittened finger over the smooth surface of one of the gems, Parker let out a breath of amazement that fogged up in the cold air.

“You didn’t,” Parker said, glancing up at Eliot with a wild glee written across her face.

“Oh I did,” Eliot said, leaning forward on the cold metal table, “Thought you’d like them. Maybe wear them on a con sometime.”

“Only if you get to be my escort,” Parker said, snapping the box shut and sliding it into her bag for safekeeping. “That’ll be fun, don’t you think?”

It absolutely sounded fun. Almost as fun as getting out of the cold and into a warm movie theater with some popcorn and sugary snacks, which Parker was more than happy to go along with. It wasn’t exactly the way Eliot wanted to give Parker her belated Christmas gift, but it was perfect in its own way.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! I had so much fun writing this and can't wait to start on another project! Please check me out as sleepyssnail on my [tumblr](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) or my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sleepyssnail/) if you want to send me some prompts for writing or edits!


End file.
